Reunion
by Dancing Buttons
Summary: Roxas is confused about his feelings towards Demyx. Luxord and Demyx plan to straighten him out. Warning, CousInsest


**Reunion**

**Summary - **Roxas is confused about his feelings towards Demyx. Luxord and Demyx plan to straighten him out.

**Disclaimer **- We don't own. Duur.

**Warnings - **CousIncest, boylove

**Pairing(s) - **DemyxLuxord, Onesided RoxasDemyx

The blonde felt the strong urge to just slip into sleep right then and there as the clouds hung low and the sun peered through. He yawned, moving one of the hands he was using as a pillow to ruffle his short spikes before he fell asleep on them.

"Hey, Luxord!" was called, snapping him from his daze. The voice sent a chill of excitement through his body. "If you keep fallin' asleep, I'm not gonna keep wakin' ya up." Demyx placed his hands on his slim hips as he stared down at the elder male, a goofy grin plastered to his face. "We came here to have _fun, _not sleep away the entire day. So, c'monnnnn, get up you bum."

Luxord opened one eye to look at the blonde blocking out his precious sunlight. "And what, praytell, could be so fun about a family reunion? I've had far too many aunts and grandmothers pulling at my cheeks and telling me the obvious - that I've grown so much since the last time I've seen them."

"Well, don't act like you're the only one." Demyx flopped down beside his cousin, combing his thin fingers through the grass beneath him. "But, y'know, I just sort of figured this year would be a lot more fun than last years'. Last years' was boring, 'cause you didn't go and I got stuck with a bunch of old people. I swear, they're ancient! And they talk about stuff that happened like, forever ago..."

Luxord smirked. "Sorry about last year. Things came up." The hand that had run through his blonde spikes now made its way towards the younger blonde. "But, I'm here now. Though, how that will make your time better is beyond me." His smirk grew wider when Demyx brushed his fingers closer, clenching the elder's own digits.

"Well, you're closer to my age, so that means that we at least have something in common." The younger ran his thumb along Luxord's index finger, feeling the bones beneath it and smiling to himself. "And ... I dunno! You're fun to be around." Demyx blushed at the confession, hiding his face in the grass as he heard the other chuckle.

"I'm glad I hold some sort of entertainment for you." Luxord pulled himself to sit up, causing a small whimper to leave his younger cousin. Demyx rolled over quickly, following the elder's lead. "Don't worry. I'm not about to leave you, Dem."

Demyx's smile came back instantly at those words, causing Luxord to smile ever-so-lightly. "Well, that's good to know. But, why did you go and have to sit up? It was a lot comfier laying down." The blonde pouted slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Then lay back down."

The words made the younger blonde gape at his elder cousin as Luxord smirked. Seeing the puzzlement on the younger's face, Luxord moved onto his hands and knees, moving closer to the younger. Demyx let out a soft 'oh' when Luxord pressed their lips together.

Demyx leaned back on his hands, keeping his lips pressed to Luxord's for a second or two longer before pulling away. "Lux, what if someone sees us? We _are_ out in the open, y'know ... it could be really bad if anyone saw that." He bit his lower lip nervously, looking around to double check that no one could have possibly seen.

"No one is going to come over here looking for us. The party is on the other side of the hill." Demyx looked about ready to protest once more, but Luxord shifted, pressing their lips together once more, guiding the younger to lay on his back against the soft grass.

"Hey, Demyx, I saw you come back he- O-Oh, I'm sorry."

The blonde flitted his turquoise orbs between Roxas and the blonde above him, his and his cousin's lips still connected until he broke away again. "R-Rox, w-why're you here?" The younger blonde spluttered, attempting at composing himself as he worked his way out from under his elder cousin. "I didn't know you were here.."

"Yeah ... I haven't been here long," Roxas said as he averted his eyes from the pair. "I saw you come over on this side, and I kinda wanted to-what the hell is going on?"

Demyx having finally squirmed out from under him, Luxord sat back, a smirk on his lips even though he should have been horrified to see his step brother mounting the hill. "What was it you wanted, Roxas? I'm sure that we'd be able to help."

The cerulean-eyed boy gaped at the elder. "Wh-What?"

"We can help you, Roxas." Both sets of eyes turned on the short-haired blonde. Roxas let his mouth fall open slightly.

"H-Help me how?"

"Yeah, Lux ... help him how?" Demyx inquired curiously, his breathing having slowed to its normal pace as he looked between the two half-brothers, confused as to what was going on. "'Cause, like, I don't get it. I feel like I'm missing something..."

Luxord smirked, catching his lover by the wrist before he could move away. Pulling Demyx closer, the eldest blonde pressed their lips together, causing a gasp to escape. Ice blue orbs looked up from aquamarine to see what was held on Roxas' face.

"So I was right," Roxas sighed, stepping backwards.

"No, stay." The youngest blonde quirked an eyebrow at his step brother. "I want to prove to you that all you have is some bizarre fascination with him. Demyx is more your cousin than mine. You only believe yourself to be in love with him."

Demyx shook his head, hoping to clear the haze from his mind. One hand bunched up Luxord's shirt, while his other rubbed over his red-flushed lips. "Bizarre fascination?" The taller blonde turned to the shorter, giving him a confused look. "What's he talking about?"

"Well, what if it isn't a bizarre fascination? What if I really _do_ love him? What're you gonna do about it? It's a lost cause at this point," Roxas mumbled the last bit to himself, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked his elder brother in the eyes.

Luxord looked his lover in the eyes. "Apperently, Roxas has this little crush on you and is determined to tell me that he loves you. So, I want to prove to him that it is just his hormones."

Roxas glared at his elders. "What if you're wrong, Luxord? What if you're wrong and I really know how I feel about Demyx?"

"Then that would complicate things, wouldn't it?" Luxord smirked, beckoning the younger over.

Roxas took a deep breath as he made his way down the hill some, standing a few feet away from his stepbrother cautiously. "I don't see how this will prove anything."

"Lux, are you sure you don't wanna just leave it alone? I mean, let the kid think what he wants to? It's not really gonna complicate things, will it?" Demyx shifted his eyes to Roxas, then back to the blonde he was leaning against.

"Do you know how hard it is, knowing that your little brother is lusting after your boyfriend? It's hard, Dem. So I'm going to make it stop being hard. Roxas, get down here."

The youngest blonde did as he was told. "Now kiss him."

"Lux!" Demyx gaped at his elder cousin, his turquoise orbs wide with shock. "C'mon, man, you can't be serious!"

Luxord sighed, pressing his lips to those of the middle blonde. Demyx melted in the elders embrace while Roxas gave a small noise of disgust.

"If you just brought me over here to show off, I'm gonna just go back and find dad."

"Would you ever tell him?"

Roxas raised a honeyblonde eyebrow. "Tell him what?" Luxord smirked.

"Good answer. Now, are you going to stay or are you going to go off wimping to dad because I'm being unfair?"

"Like hell I'd go wimping off to dad," Roxas rolled his eyes. "So, I'm staying."

"Oh geez, you guys ... why does it have to be today? Of all the other times, why today? My mom could walk over the hill and see her son locking lips with his cousins." Demyx rubbed his temples, giving a soft groan. "Let's just ... get this over with.."

Luxord gave the middle blonde another quick, posseive kiss before leaning away. "Now, Roxas, have at him."

"And if it's true? What if I really do lo-" Roxas was interupted when his elder cousin gripped him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close, locking their lips. Luxord cringed, but forced his sarcastic smirk to stay on his lips. It was his idea after all.

Roxas was shocked in a way, feeling a knot forming in his stomach that clenched at everything it came in contact with. He rested his hands on the elder blonde's shoulders, tilting his head up further to fully capture his cousins' lips.

"Alright," Demyx purred, pushing his cousin back some so he could study his expression. "Rox, you know I love you ... but I don't exactly love you _that_ way. I could, y'know ... but ... Lux's right. It would complicate things too much." The middle blonde felt a pang of guilt when he saw Roxas's eyes flutter with a hint of sadness. "Please don't be upset! I-I'm sorry!"

"W-Well, it's not like that felt any different than when mom would kiss me or anything. I-I was wrong. I don't love you. You were right, Luxord. I'm sorry I ever came between you two."

Luxord could see the tears brimming in his brother's eyes and let the sarcasm slip away from his smirk, allowing it to be nothing more than a soft smile. "Tell dad we'll be back later, okay?"

Roxas nodded before scrambling to his feet. He wanted to be as far away from the duo as he could, and Luxord knew that the youngest blonde had lied.

"Hey, Lux," Demyx turned to face his lover with a sad look on his face, pulling at the thin, black sweater that adorned his arms. "Do you ... really think that was the best way to handle that? He looked really crushed and stuff.."

Luxord moved forward, trapping the younger once more, pushing him back to lay in the grass. "He'll be fine." Demyx gave a small moan, closing his eyes and letting the elder take control. "He's a strong kid."

The End

Last time I checked, dashes were being a jerk on FFN, so, if things were missing a dash, not our fault. Blame FFN. But, tell us if you liked it, okay? Hope you didn't mind the cousincest. :D

~DancingButtons~


End file.
